Injustice 3 (NovaBomb123)
'''Injustice 3 '''is a fighting game set in the Injustice Universe taking place after Injustice 2, the defeat of Brainiac led Darkseid to earth, the sheer power of Darkseid and the amount of death he causes brings the Black Lantern Nekron and Black Hand to earth as well, making Black Power Rings to bring back the deceased heroes and villains left in the bloody path of Superman, Brainiac and Darkseid. Gameplay Injustice 3 brings back a lot from the previous Injustice Games, like all Netherrealm games it features a basic battle system with combinations of button presses and directional buttons to perform combos and special moves, besides that there is also a four bar meter system, allowing you to enhance special moves, do escapes on the ground and in the air, spend the meter in clashes to deal damage or earn meter, and do a powerful "Super Move" when having a full meter. The gear system is broight back and is slightly revitalized due to certain complaints. The Gear System Like Injustice 2's Gear system, you gain new gear by fighting, earning from a multiverse tower and opening mother boxes you can earn through similar means. There are five levels of Mother Boxes, the Bronze box is the most common and the cheapest one, the Silver is more uncommon and costs more, Gold is also uncommon and costs the most, The Platinum and Diamond Mother Boxes can't be bought but contain the best gear in the game. There are multiple things you can get from the gear system, firstly, gear itself which occupies one of five slots on a characters body (Head, Torso, Arms, Legs and Accessory) and is the most common thing in the mother boxes which comes in five varieties, Common, Rare, Epic, Legendary and Multiversal, Legendary Gear is only available from certain challenges and contains new abilities for the character it's equipped to. Multiversal Gear is the rarest, only available upon completing certain conditions, each character has one piece of Multiversal Gear with perfect stats, new abilites, new dialouge, new intros and outros pertaining to the new gear. Besides gear there are also abilities, which can replace special moves or add completely new ones. Shaders, which completely recolor all gear in one set are also found in. Besides that there is Premier Skins, which are completely new costumes that have new dialogue with each character and are completely new characters who would play similarly to said character. There is one more thing that is findable in the Gear System which are costumes, Costumes work similarly to premier skins but are the same character. Each Costume is separated into five sections (Head, Torso, Arms, Legs and Accessory) and upon getting all five pieces you gain special dialogue and on occassion new intros and outros. The Shop Another part of the game is the Shop. Each day in the Shop will be a randomly featured character (on occasion, multiple characters can be featured at the same time.) and you can spend any of your credits to purchase a random gear piece of your choice, You are able to purchase Common, Rare or Epic gear for credits and you can pick which slot you want it for. You can also purchase abilities and shaders which are randomly given to you as the gear is, and you can also purchase random costume pieces as well. The Shop also allows you to buy special logos and backgrounds for your player cards and it also allows you to purchase and earn specialty multiverses, gear and costumes by completing certain things, the final thing you can purchase from the shop is new characters, as certain characters are locked, you can purchase them without playing the story from the shop, and purchasing them gives you one piece of gear for each section, allowing for customization out of the gate. If you wish to purchase a multitude of random gear for featured characters, a random items section also occurs, and this also allows you to earn new challenges and learn of how to obtain each characters Legendary and Multiversal piece of gear. Plot Picking up right after the Batman ending of Injustice 2's story mode, Batman starts his new Justice League with Supergirl as part of it. The Justice League start to rebuild as much of the earth as possible, using whatever they can to make sure that Superman stays locked up. All looks to be going well until the Justice League gets informed of Darkseid's approach from Jade and Obsidian, leading Batman to start getting prepared for the coming battle. Chapter 1: Batman Batman, in preparation for the coming battle against Darkseid decides to train some of the younger members of the Justice League for Darkseid's arrival he makes a splinter group he refers to as "Young Justice" specifically consisting of Firestorm, Blue Beetle, Supergirl, Bunker, Bluebird, Artemis, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Jade and Obsidian. In an effort to train them, he fights some of them so they could learn some tactics for battle. He easily defeats Blue Beetle and Bunker, but before the training can continue they are informed by Hal Jordan of an incoming presence, said presence being Black Hand, who decides to pick a fight with Batman but is knocked away by Hal Jordan. Black Hand escapes but Batman and Hal decide to track them, only to be stopped by Jason Todd, The Red Hood, to inform them of a lead he picked up about a "legion of doom" forming in the marshes of Slaughter Swamp. Batman heads to the Legion's lair only to be attacked by Killer Croc, the two duke it out and he gains information on the location of the Legion's secret hideout. * Batman vs. Blue Beetle (Gotham City Alleyway) * Batman vs. Bunker (Gotham City Alleyway) * Batman vs. Black Hand (Gotham City Rooftops) * Batman vs. Killer Croc (Slaughter Swamp) Chapter 2: Arsenal Roy Harper, better known as Arsenal had been picked to work alongside the other earth's Green Arrow and Black Canary to help track down the separate members of the Legion of Doom, on the way to the coordinates they meet up with this universe's Thea Queen, better known as Speedy and this universe's White Canary, The Five of them split up and Arsenal comes face to face with Ra's Al Ghul and the two fight, Arsenal being restrained and taken hostage. Arsenal waits to be executed upon learning of the secret base but Green Arrow pins Ra's to a wall and frees Roy, Ollie and Roy fight off groups of armed thugs only for Roy to start a fight with Bane, after puncturing his Venom Tank, Roy gets cornered by Deathstroke but Speedy keeps him away only for Arsenal to get stopped by Scarecrow and has to fight him in his fear form, Batman come in and breaks up the fight. * Arsenal vs. Ra's Al Ghul (Ferris Aircraft Building) * Arsenal vs. Bane (Hall of Doom) * Arsenal vs. Deathstroke (Hall of Doom) * Arsenal vs. Scarecrow (Slaughter Swamp) Chapter 3: Blue Beetle After the commotion at the Hall of Doom, Blue Beetle and Supergirl go to Metropolis upon hearing that the thought dead Gorilla Grodd was in Metropolis, when they got there they are met by Spoiler, who attacks them, she's under the control of Grodd, after beating her they head for Grodd, but Black Adam, working with Grodd and the Legion of Doom attack them, but Blue Beetle beats him quickly, getting attacked by Talia Al Ghul, also under control of Grodd but Beetle knocks her out, and as they get to Grodd, they realize why Grodd is alive, Nekron and Black Hand, the Black Lanterns have given Grodd a Black Power Ring which revived him, Beetle decided to fight Nekron and when it looks like they were being defeated, the two of them ran off, with Grodd in toe. * Blue Beetle vs. Spoiler (Metropolis Luthor Wayne Tech Building) * Blue Beetle vs. Black Adam (Metropolis Luthor Wayne Tech Building) * Blue Beetle vs. Talia Al Ghul (Metropolis Luthor Wayne Tech Building) * Blue Beetle vs. Nekron (Metropolis Daily Planet Roof) Chapter 4: Bluebird Bluebird and Bunker went with Batman to the Hall of Doom after the first battle and found a small battalion of Legion of Doom members still working there, upon reaching the Hall of Doom they are attacked by the armored speedster Savitar, after defeating him they get cornered by Black Mask but Bluebird easily defeats him. After the battle with Black Mask they hear the Joker's laughter and see the Black Lantern Joker, Bluebird fights him but is attacked by Black Hand, after defeating him he escapes with Joker and Bluebird tries to chase him but is stopped by Bunker when they went to arrest the Legion of Doom members. * Bluebird vs. Savitar (Hall of Doom) * Bluebird vs. Black Mask (Hall of Doom) * Bluebird vs. Joker (Hall of Doom) * Bluebird vs. Black Hand (Slaughter Swamp) Chapter 5: Green Lantern Green Lantern was heading to Oa to find Nekron's location when he's ambushed by a Yellow Ringed Lobo who said he was under orders to kill Hal Jordan, the two of them fight but Jordan throws him toward the earth, sending him straight into the ocean but is ambushed by Arkillo who when about to kill him Jordan defeats and continues to head toward Oa, when he reaches Oa he does battle against Larfleeze who Nekron had paid to kill Jordan, but Hal beats them and finds the location of Nekron, they do battle in space and Jordan tackles him down into Nanda Parblat where they do battle, and after being defeated Nekron runs away to plan a new attack. * Green Lantern vs. Lobo (Watchtower) * Green Lantern vs. Arkillo (Watchtower) * Green Lantern vs. Larfleeze (Oa) * Green Lantern vs. Nekron (Nanda Parblat) Chapter 6: Static Shock Static Shock was guarding Dakota City when he's approached by Wonder Woman who wants him to join the newly forming One Earth Justice League, but when Static refers to it as more of an "Injustice League", Wonder Woman attacks him, although Static looks like he's going to die, Ares attacks her and tells him to get back to his work while he deals with the girl. As he goes back to guarding Dakota City, he's attacked by the Black Lanterns, He defeats Grodd and shocks the ring, making it useless and Grodd going back to death, he then fights both the Black Lanterns Doctor Fate and Joker, but before he can take away their rings, he's knocked out and left for dead by Black Hand. * Static Shock vs. Wonder Woman (Dakota City) * Static Shock vs. Gorilla Grodd (Dakota City) * Static Shock vs. Doctor Fate (Dakota City) * Static Shock vs. Joker (Dakota City) Chapter 7: Nightwing Batman decides to open up the portal to the other universe where the One Earth Regime didn't exist, and bring in their Teen Titans and Justice League. Nightwing comes in alongside them and decides to make things right in this universe. Nightwing first goes to the Watchtower, preparing for Darkseid when he's attacked by Cyborg, Nightwing defeats Cyborg and knocks him out, tying him up before heading down to Gotham, learning of a break out at Arkham. He finds and defeats Poison Ivy who was one of the escapees, locking her back up when he's ambushed by Talon, he and Talon fight but he defeats Talon, throwing him out into the Courtyard and leaving back into Gotham where he finds Damian Wayne, this universe's Nightwing, when Damian seems like he's seen a ghost, he attacks Nightwing but Dick knocks him out and heads back to the Watchtower with his prisoners. * Nightwing vs. Cyborg (Watchtower) * Nightwing vs. Poison Ivy (Arkham Asylum Courtyard) * Nightwing vs. Talon (Arkham Asylum Cell Block A) * Nightwing vs. Robin (Gotham City Alleyway) Chapter 8: Jade Darkseid finally arrives on Earth and Jade decides to lead the first battle against him, defeating the Parademons and coming face to face with Etrigan, when she easily defeated him she gets attacked by a Black Lantern Sinestro, she eventually beats him and tracks down Black Hand, who she beats to a bloody pulp but is stopped from killing, but she decided to take off and destroy the ring of Black Hand. She then goes to focus on Darkseid but is easily defeated by him. * Jade vs. Etrigan (Hall of Justice) * Jade vs. Sinestro (Metropolis Luthor Wayne Building) * Jade vs. Black Hand (Metropolis Daily Planet Roof) * Jade vs. Darkseid (Metropolis Daily Planet Roof) Chapter 9: Ravager Ravager, part of the alternate earth's Teen Titans decides to go get her father, heading to Belle Reve to obtain the Suicide Squad to help defeat Darkseid, she starts by bartering with Amanda Waller to obtain the remotes and decides to test out their fighting skills, fighting against both Deadshot and Killer Frost before facing her father, the two share a family embrace before heading out to fight Darkseid, Ravager cleaves Etrigan in half after their battle and with the help of Deathstroke and the Suicide Squad go to fight Darkseid, although Darkseid easily beats them, Batman then having them go to obtain Superman from jail. * Ravager vs. Deadshot (Belle Reve) * Ravager vs. Killer Frost (Belle Reve) * Ravager vs. Etrigan (Hall of Justice) * Ravager vs. Darkseid (Hall of Justice) Chapter 10: Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter, taking on the form of John Jones, a reporter for Arkham Asylum's recent breakout, he encounters that most if not all of the guards at Arkham were killed, he then encounters The Riddler, Martian Manhunter fights against Riddler but before he can finish the job, Doomsday tackles Martian Manhunter through to Gotham, having been sent by Darkseid to kill members of the Justice Leauge, he defeats Doomsday and flies to fight Darkseid, who easily defeats him, so he goes with Batman and the Suicide Squad to free Superman, instantly having to subdue Superman as soon as he's free so they can explain the situation. * Martian Manhunter vs. Riddler (Arkham Asylum Cell Block A) * Martian Manhunter vs. Doomsday (Gotham City Theater) * Martian Manhunter vs. Darkseid (Hall of Justice) * Martian Manhunter vs. Superman (Red Sun Prison) Chapter 11: Star Sapphire Star Sapphire, trying to deal with both Red and Black Lanterns on Oa has to fight the Black Lantern Shazam, she defeats him easily, taking away the ring and destroying it with her own power ring, she is then ambushed by Bleez, the two of the start fighting in space but Carol throws Bleez into the Watchtower, beating her there, deciding to check on Hal, she goes down to earth only to encounter the Black Lantern Lex Luthor, she destroys his armor and smashes the ring and as she's about to make it to Hal, she encounters Deadman II, thinking he's another Black Lantern she fights him, only to learn from Deadman that her help is needed to save Earth. * Star Sapphire vs. Shazam (Oa) * Star Sapphire vs. Bleez (Watchtower) * Star Sapphire vs. Lex Luthor (Ferris Aircraft) * Star Sapphire vs. Deadman Grayson (Ferris Aircraft) Chapter 12: Harley Quinn Harley Quinn, working with Batman to make sure the citizens of Gotham are safe from the escape at Arkham, she encounter Firefly, beating him and shooting out his equipment so he can't fly away. She is almost frozen by Mr. Freeze, she beats him and tries to send them both to Arkham when Scarecrow comes in and uses his fear gas to make her see Joker, but she shoots through the illusion and proceeds to beat Scarecrow to a pulp, she is then called alongside Huntress, Bluebird, Bunker, Catwoman and Supergirl to try and distract Darkseid for long enough. * Harley Quinn vs. Firefly (Gotham City Rooftop) * Harley Quinn vs. Mr. Freeze (Gotham City Rooftop) * Harley Quinn vs. Scarecrow (Gotham City Alleyway) * Harley Quinn vs. Darkseid (Hall of Justice) Chapter 13: Spoiler Spoiler started to head toward Slaughter Swamp to help Swamp Thing, Constantine and Zatanna with their spell to stop Darkseid and as she's gaurding the spell, they're ambushed by Cheetah, her and Spoiler duke it out and Spoiler knocks her out and ties her up so she wouldn't be any more trouble, while they were continuing they're spell, Ragman cam in, telling them about how bad the idea was so Spoiler combats him as to not mess up the spell, as she's beating on Ragman, Ra's Al Ghul and The Penguin come from the Hall of Doom to fight with the Spoiler, but as she beats them the spell starts up, sending hope through all of them. *Spoiler vs. Cheetah *Spoiler vs. Ragman *Spoiler vs. Ra's Al Ghul *Spoiler vs. Penguin Chapter 14 and Beyond *TBA Characters # Acrata # Amazo # Aquaman # Ares # Arkillo # Arsenal # Atom # Atrocitus # Azrael # Bane # Batman # Batgirl # Beast Boy # Black Adam # Black Canary # Black Hand # Black Manta # Black Mask # Bleez # Bluebird # Blue Beetle # Booster Gold # Brainiac # Bunker # Captain Cold # Catwoman # Cheetah # Clayface # Commissioner Gordon # Constantine # Cyborg # Darkseid # Deadshot # Deadman # Deathstroke # Doctor Fate # Doomsday # El Diablo # Enchantress # Etrigan # Firestorm # Firefly # Flash # Gorilla Grodd # Green Arrow # Green Lantern # Harley Quinn # Hawkgirl # Huntress # Indigo-1 # Jade # Joker # Killer Croc # Killer Frost # Killer Moth # Larfleeze # Lex Luthor # Lobo # Man Bat # Martian Manhunter # Mera # Metallo # Miss Martian # Mr. Freeze # Nekron # Nightwing # Obsidian # Penguin # Poison Ivy # Ragman # Ra's Al Ghul # Ravager # Raven # Red Hood # Red Tornado # Riddler # Robin # Saiko # Saint Walker # Savitar # Scarecrow # Shazam # Sinestro # Speedy # Spoiler # Starfire # Stargirl # Star Sapphire # Static Shock # Supergirl # Superman # Swamp Thing # Talia Al Ghul # Talon # Terra # Trigon # Two-Face # Wonder Girl # Wonder Woman # Zatanna Premier Skins * Kilowog for Arkillo * Zauriel for Azrael * Batwoman for Batgirl * White Canary for Black Canary * Anathaseia Al Ghul for Bluebird * Ted Kord for Blue Beetle * Ambush Bug for Blue Beetle * Quentin Lance for Commisoner Gordon * Demon Constantine for Constantine * Grid for Cyborg * KGBeast for Deadshot * Dick Grayson for Deadman * Jay Garrick (Earth-3) for Flash * Reverse Flash for Flash * Diggle for Green Arrow * Dark Archer/Malcom Merlyn for Green Arrow * John Stewart for Green Lantern * Kyle Rayner for Green Lantern * Guy Gardener for Green Lantern * Droxelle for Jade * King Shark for Killer Croc * Red Robin for Nightwing * Hush for Red Hood * Arkham Knight for Red Hood * Red X for Robin * Artemis for Speedy * Arisia for Star Sapphire * Jessica Cruz for Star Sapphire * Power Girl for Supergirl * Bizzaro for Superman * Cyborg Superman for Superman * Ultraman for Superman * Superboy for Superman * Nyssa for Talia Al Ghul Costumes Stages * Arkham Asylum (Courtyard/Cell Block A/Roof) * Gotham City (Rooftop/Alleyway/Theater) * Batcave (Entrance/Batcave) * Wayne Manor (Courtyard/Armor Room) * Metropolis (Daily Planet Roof/Luthor Wayne Tech Building) * Fortress of Solitude * Hall of Justice * Watchtower * Stryker's Island (Courtyard/Cells) * Themyscira * Ferris Aircraft Building * Dakota City * Atlantis * Cassanova Club (Outside/Inside) * Titan Tower (Outside/Inside) * Argo City * Slaughter Swamp * Hall of Doom * Belle Reve * Demon Realm * Nanda Parblat * Oa * Apokalips * Red Sun Prison